look_at_this_net_that_i_just_foundfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonesy.exe
I'm a total Fortnite fan much like everyone else, I like Save the World, but I don't mind playing Battle Royale. I don't think I've ever played glitchy or hacked games before, though I don't think I want to play any after the experience I had... It started on a nice summer afternoon, I was playing Fortnite Save the World (I liked how you get to explore the randomly generated maps) until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that the mailman had arrived and put something in my mailbox as usual and left. I paused my game to go see what I got in the mail... The only thing in the Mailbox was a CD case for computers and a note. I took it inside. I looked at the note first and realized it was from my dear friend Ali-A (Let's just call him that), whom I hadn't heard from in 2 weeks. I know that because I recognized his handwriting, though what was weird is how it looked; it looked badly written and scratchy and somewhat difficult to read, as if Ali-A was having a hard time writing it down and did it in a hurry. This is what he wrote... "Ceeday, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he’s after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too, he's too fast for me.... Please Ceeday, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it. Please... Ali-A" Well, that was certainly weird. Even though Ali-A IS my best friend and I haven't seen him in 2 weeks, I didn't do what he asked me. I didn't think that a simple gaming disc would do anything bad to him, after all it's just a game right? Boy, was I wrong about that... ANY way, I looked at the disc and it looks like any ordinary computer CD-R disc, except it had black marker on it written "JONESY.EXE", and it was much unlike Ali-A's handwriting, meaning that he must've gotten it from someone else, like a pawn shop or eBay. When I saw "JONESY" (the blonde guy) on the writing of the CD, I was actually excited and wanted to play it, since I'm a a BIG Fortnite fan. I went up to my room and turned on my computer and put the disc in and installed the game. When the title screen popped up I noticed that it was a CD version of Fortnite with a Epic Games Account, I was like "Awesome!" Because like I said earlier I liked Battle Royale. The first thing I noticed that was out of place was when I pressed start, there's was a split second when I saw the title image turned into something much different, something that I now consider horrifying, before cutting to black. I remember what the image looked like in that split second before the game cut to black; The sky had darkened, the title emblem was rusted and ruined, the Epic Games 2017 was now instead Epic Games 666, and the water had turned red, like blood, except it looked hyper-realistic. But the freakiest thing that was in that split second frame was Jonesy, his eyes were pitch black with two glowing red dots staring RIGHT AT ME, and his once smug, cocky smile had become a evil smirk. I was rather disturbed about that image when I saw it, though I figured that it was just a glitch and forgot about it. After it cut to black it stayed like that for about 10 seconds or so. And then another weird thing happened, the lobby background from Season 4, and I was like "WTF? What's this doing in this Season 5?", anyway, then I notice something off, the background was the dark purple sky of the Storm from Save the World, and there were only three skins available. The music was Living in the Sunlight by Tiny Tim, only it was extended and seemed to have been in reverse. And the image for the slot where you see a preview of the loading screen you've picked is just red static. What freaked me out more was the skin select, it showed only Spitfire, Ramirez and to my surprise, Ken! Now I was sure that something was up, I mean, how can you play as Ken in Battle Royale, for crying out loud? That's when I realized that this wasn't a glitchy account, it was a hacked account. Yeah it definitely looked hacked, it was really creepy, but as a smart gamer, I wasn't scared (or at least I tried not to be), I told myself that it was just a hacked account and there's nothing wrong with that. Anyways, shaking off the creeped out feeling I picked Spitfire and queued for a solo game and when I selected and got started. The game froze for about 5 seconds and I heard a creepy donkey-like laugh that sounded an awful lot like the Laugh it Up emote, but DEMONIC SOUNDING before cutting to black. The screen stayed black for about 10 seconds or more, then it showed the typical loading screen, except the simplistic shapes were different shades of red and the hint text showed only "FIVE FORTNITE YOUTUBERS WHO'VE SWORN". The screen faded in and showed Spitfire in the Pre-game Lobby. Another strange thing was that I didn't see any players wandering around Spawn Island. Anyway the match started and I had Spitfire jump out of the Battle Bus towards a Point of Interest like you would in any of the game mode, what was odd was that as Spitfire was gliding along the map towards Tilted Towers, there were no players that I could see heading there which is strange since Tilted is a highly contested POI and you always have a handful of players land there. I realized I didn't see anyone else drop from the bus at all. I landed on a building and proceeded to loot, and I managed to get myself some bandages, 3 mini shield potions, a tactical shotgun, and some materials By the time I finished looting, I noticed that I hadn't heard any other players or any gun fights, and when I was leaving the building at started in I suddenly saw something and I stopped to see what it was; it was the body of a player character lying dead on the ground bleeding, Spitfire had a shocked and saddened look on his face that I never saw him have before, so I had him move along, and he kept that worried look on his face. As he kept moving I saw more dead players as Spitfire moved past them looking more and more worried. I was shocked to see how they all died, they looked like somebody killed them in rather gruesome ways; a Hawk was hanged on a tree with what appeared to be his entrails hanging out, a Headhunter was quartered and a Renegade had his eyes gouged out and his throat slit. I felt sick to my stomach when I saw this massacre and apparently so did Spitfire. When a player gets eliminated, their body just disappears, so seeing actual dead bodies shocked me. Leaving Tilted Towers, there were no more dead players, I began to head towards Dusty Divot. After a minute Spitfire was running up a hill and then he stopped, it wasn't until I saw why; a Jonesy was there on the other side of the hill with his back against Spitfire. I was relieved to see another player, even if it was a no-skin, and Spitfire looked pleasantly surprised as well to see the Jonesy but then I realized that this player wasn't doing anything, as if not acting as if he was totally oblivious of my presence. I didn't know whether to shoot him or try to get his attention. I walked slowly toward the Jonesy, and I noticed that I wasn't even moving my keyboard to make him move, so this had to have been a glitch or bug with my keyboard. Suddenly I began to have a growing feel of dread as Spitfire walked closer to Jonesy to get his attention, I felt that Spitfire was in danger and something bad was going to happen. I heard faint static growing louder as Spitfire was but inches away from Jonesy and stopped and stuck his hand out to touch him. That foreboding feeling in my gut was growing stronger and I felt the urge to tell Spitfire to get away from Jonesy as the static grew louder. Suddenly in a split second I saw Jonesy turn around and his eyes flew open and they were black with those red glowing dots, just like that title image, thought there wasn't a smile. When that happened the screen turned black and the static sound was off. It stayed black for about 7 seconds and then white text appeared forming a message, saying, "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" At this point I was creeped out, I didn't want to continue with the game, but my curiosity got the better of me when I another loading screen came up with the hint text now saying "JUST BUILD LOL". The animation of falling through a rift played and I landed in Wailing Woods, and it looked like I was in the Storm, but I didn't take damage. Spitfire looked as though he was scared out of his wits this time. He actually looked at me and made frantic gestures to me as if he wanted to get out of the area he was in as fast as possible. I was starting to get freaked out by this...I mean Spitfire was actually breaking the fourth wall, trying to tell me to get him out of there. So I pressed down on the shift key as hard as I could and made him run as fast as he could, Tiptoe Through the Tulips by Tiny Tim was playing as I made Spitfire trek through the desolate forest, trying to help him escape from whatever he was trying to run from. Suddenly I heard that donkey laugh again... that awful, Laugh It Up laugh... I reached the maze and shack in the middle of the woods, and then I started seeing flashes of Jonesy popping everywhere on the screen, again with those black and red eyes. The music changed to the Disco Fever theme as I see Jonesy behind Spitfire slowly gaining up on him FLYING; Jonesy wasn't running, he was actually FLYING! The flying pose his model was making looked very similar to the skydiving pose when you jump off the Battle Bus, a launch pad, or a rift, except it was just Jonesy in that pose sliding across the ground and he had the black and red eyes again, only THIS time he had the most deranged looking grin on his face, he looked as though he was enjoying the torment he was giving Spitfire as he gained up on him. Suddenly when Spitfire tripped the music stopped and Jonesy vanished. Spitfire stood there and did the Waterworks emote for 15 seconds. The scene was rather upsetting to watch and I kind of teared up myself. But then Jonesy appeared right in front of Spitfire and Spitfiire looked up in horror. A body fluid in humans and other animals that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells started to come down those blackened eyes of Jonesy's as a grin slowly grew from his face as he looked down at the horrified no-skin, I could do nothing but watch. Just in a split second Jonesy lunged at Spitfire right before the screen went black, there was a loud bass boosted version of the Dance Moves emote music that only lasted 5 seconds. The text returned only this time it said "You're too slow, want to try again?" and then that god-awful laugh came with it. I was so shocked by what had happened...did I just let myself die to a no-skin with no items whatsoever despite being decently geared up? I shook the shock off as it was probably just a glitch and I was brought back to the main lobby, Spitfire's image on the skin select was different, which was flickering with that red static, His expression scared me, his eyes were black and bleeding, his skin was scarred and he had an expression of anguish on his face. I couldn't select him as a skin again, so chose Ramirez instead. The donkey laugh came again and the screen cut to black again and stayed there for another 10 seconds, this time the loading screen hint said "WHERE WE DROPPING BOYS". I was really freaked out by now, I couldn't really tell if this was a glitch, or a hack, or some kind of sick twisted joke... or anything really. But despite my fear of what happened next, I kept playing. I landed in Paradise Palms this time, but the sky background looked like the main menu; it had the dark, cloudy sky. But it was the music that creeped me out the most: It sounded like the Take the L theme. I also noticed that Ramirez looked afraid just like Spitfire did, though not as much, more rather she looked a little unnerved. She broke the fourth wall just like Spitfire and looked as if she wasn't sure about going on, but I made her move anyway. She ran down the empty streets, again, there were no players the whole time as I looted some buildings and as I did the screen started to flicker red static a couple times and then that donkey laugh came again. Then after a few seconds of running I notice several bloodstains on the metallic ground, or was it ketchup? I felt a growing sense of fear again thinking something horrible is going to happen to Ramirez. She looked nauseated walking down this red-substance-stained road, but I still kept him going. Suddenly as Ramirez ran, Jonesy appeared right in front of her with those black and red eyes and then red static appeared again, when the static vanished showing nothing but black screen with text saying "It's also a great exercise move.", I was now scared, Jonesy found me already?! What was going on?! I think Jonesy is using hacks. Anyway red static came again and then I was back to the level, Ramirez looked like she was panicking, and Jonesy was nowhere to be found. And this time I heard the Viewer Mail Time with Pig jingle from Back at the Barnyard. Was this interrupting the story at the most (un)suspenseful part? Well, the answer is yes, yes it is. Suddenly Jonesy appeared right behind Ramirez in what appeared to be stink bomb smoke, I made Ramirez turn and hit Jonesy with her harvesting tool, but Jonesy vanished in stink bomb smoke before I could even land a hit, that terrible donkey laugh went off again. Then Jonesy appeared behind Ramirez again doing the Take the L emote and then I made her swing again, and Jonesy vanished again laughing. Ramirez was panicking even more, and even I felt like I was going crazy, Jonesy was practically playing with us, he was playing a sick twisted little mind game with me and Ramirez... Ramirez fell to her knees as if she were downed in squads or duos and Jonesy appeared and built a roof/pyramid on top of her so she couldn't get out and started doing Take the L. I felt her agony, Jonesy was trolling us to drive us INSANE. And then in a split second Jonesy pulled out a Clinger and threw it at Ramirez and the screen went black with another bass boosted Dance Moves music that lasted for at least 3 seconds. Another text message appeared, "1v1 build battle me in playground sniper rifles only" What the hell... Just what is going on? I started to think Jonesy was actually trying to talk to me through the game... But I was too scared to think that. I was brought back to the lobby and this time Ramirez's icon was like Spitfire's. I began to think that this was just some sick joke, but I couldn't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... So I shut off the game and took a break. I took a nap, ate some lunch, and l forgot about everything that happened until weeks later, I got on my computer and saw Fortnite on my desktop and remembered. I need to see what happens because contrived storytelling and whatnot.. So I started up the game and selected Ken next. I still thought that was wacky, playing as Ken, but anyway the level title appeared again and this time it said "OH MY GOSH GUYS, WE JUST FOUND THE GOLDEN SCAR IN GOLD MODE", which I found really freaky. This time landed at Shifty Shafts, and there were a few dark stains of bodily fluids that flow through the vascular system here and there Ken didn't look entirely nervous like Spitfire and Ramirez did, but he did have a suspicious look on his face as if he was just a bit paranoid. He did a little animation when I just left him standing, he turns his head to the left and then to the right at least twice and then shrugs at me, as if he has no idea where he was or what was going on. Even though I was scared outta my mind about what was going to happen, I had Ken continue onward. He did his usual running animation as we continued going through the hallway. Then I stop at a long flight of stairs leading downward, now I was nervous, even Ken seemed unsure of himself, though I pressed onward. As I led Ken up some stairs to grab a chest, I noticed that the walls have gotten darker and more reddish, as if they were covered in red paint. Then I heard that horrid donkey laugh again and the walls turned more dark red. When Ken was leaving Shifty Shafts, I noticed he now looked really creeped out, though he tried to hide it, I couldn't blame him, I was scared too. Suddenly, Jonesy popped right in front of Ken the same way he did Ramirez and then red static.What? That's it? Jonesy barely did anything! At least I didn't have to hear Dance Moves music. The red static lasted for about 15 second and then it showed me a most unpleasant image... The image showed a hyper-realistic image of Jonesy standing in the darkness where you can only see his face while his head and torso faded into black, and when I say hyper-realistic, I mean like he looked so real you could actually see the lines in his blonde hair, as if you could actually feel the hair if you touched the screen. His face...oh god, he had the most horrifying smile I had ever seen. And that's saying something considering I saw that image at the start of the game. His eyes are wide and black and there were two small glowing red dots in those black eyes staring RIGHT AT ME, as if staring into my mind. His grin was wide and demonic, it literally stretched to the sides of his face like a Cheshire Cat except Jonesy had fangs, VERY SHARP fangs, much like the Werehog's teeth except more vicious-looking, somewhat yellowish and from the look of it, he had stains of blood and small bits of flesh on his lips and fangs as if he ate some animal. I stared at that gruesome image for a good 30 seconds, never taking my eyes off it, I felt as if he was actually looking at me, smiling at me...that face, it just took 10 seconds for it to etch itself into my brain for good. Then the screen flickered with red static again 3 times, and on the 3rd time I heard the donkey laugh, except this time it sounded distorted, demonic even... It went back to the image again except this time there was the text again though it was messed up, but it was pretty much one of the most horrifying things I looked at since I had this game... "I AM GOD." It was when I read that message while looking at Joensy when it hit me, I realized right there and then. This Jonesy was a monster, a pure evil, sadistic, all-powerful, nightmarish, demented monster... and all of his victims, including Spitfire, Ramirez, Ken and possibly Ali-A, are just his little toys, and the game is the very gateway into his chaotic, nightmarish world and the very Hell his victims are trapped in. Suddenly in an actual split second I screamed as Jonesy lunged at the screen screeching loudly with his mouth wide open to an unnatural length revealing nothing but a literally spiraling abyss of pure darkness before the red static came again, this time much louder and distorted, so loud that it hurt my ears, I yelled and grabbed my ears as the red static screeched for a good 7 seconds. Then it stopped and showed nothing but black screen. As I sat there staring at the black screen, one last text came up. "Ready for Round 2, Ceeday?" The donkey laugh, now sounding more clear as if Jonesy was right behind me, played again 3 times as I looked at that text in shock and confusion. Then I got booted back to the main menu and this time Ken's skin select depicted him in the same tormented state as Spitfire and Ramirez; Ken's skin turned a dull grey, his mustache drooped and had blackened, and he had a mere dead like expression on his face. I looked at Spitfire, Ramirez and Ken and I cried a bit, I pitied them for the agony they're going through, they were forever trapped within the game, forever tormented by that horrid default skin, and always will be. Then the computer shut itself off, I couldn't turn it back on no matter what I did. I sat there for maybe 25 seconds, horrified by what had just happened... Jonesy is the very embodiment of evil, he tortures people who play his game in more ways than one and then when he gets bored he drags you into the game, literally drags you to Hell, where he can play with you always, as his toy.... I can't get the game outta my computer. I think it's stuck in there, but at least I managed to turn it back on now. After I sat there for 25 seconds I heard a voice right behind me, like a whisper... "Try to keep this interesting for me, Ceeday" I turned around to see where the voice came from, and what I saw made me scream... Sitting on my bed... staring right at me... ... Was a Jonesy plushie, smiling with bloodstains under its eyes. I washed the blood off and kept it, as plushies of Fortnite characters aren't a thing yet and this could be priceless.